


Kill Depression Before it Kills You

by meefling



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Colonel Walter's guest hadn't been so harsh on his robots, he'd have had the motivation to continue working on his current robot.</p><p>Horrible title because I'm not creative... But good advice... what am I doin' writin' fanfiction? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Depression Before it Kills You

Maybe if Colonel Walter's guest hadn't been so harsh on his robots, he'd have had the motivation to continue working on his current robot. But he didn't, he was alone in his study, just staring at his first robot's blueprints with a mixed look of hate and sadness.

Said first robot could be heard, if Peter paid attention, meters down the hallway before he even entered the room. When he came in, he was followed by the second robot and the unnamed third, who'd both managed to stay relatively quiet.

"Pappy?" Rabbit asked, voice extra expressive to make up for his face not being able to move into any expressions. The colonel looked up, slightly jarred.

"Hello Rabbit," he muttered, his gaze travelling over each robot before he quickly and fluidly opened a large textbook overtop of the blueprints, covering them. Rabbit stepped forward, small clicks and whirrs emitting from him. Three followed, and the Spine did as well.

"Whatsa matta?" Rabbit asked in a worried tone. His pappy looked upset, that wouldn't do at all! He bent his knees to get down to eye-level with the seated man.

"Nothing important, Rabbit," he muttered, staring at the words in the textbook but not reading them at all. "I was just thinking about something a guest said about your designs earlier this afternoon,"

"That Russian lady?" Three perked up, steam billowing from the top of his pipe head. "She talked funny!" he commented, and Peter mustered a smile.

"Yes, she kind of did," he agreed; human accents were funny things indeed.

"Didja see dat coat? It had fuzzy stuffs on it!" Speaking of accents, Rabbit seemed to be developing one of his own. "Kinda matched that kitty on her head!"

"Rabbit... that was a hat." The Spine corrected, and Rabbit just shrugged.

"Yeh, but th'Spine," Rabbit whined a little, you could hear a frown but it wasn't visible without a jaw. "Yer not gettin' the point, she had bad fashion, 'kay?" The Spine puffed out some steam and raised an eyebrow.

"Rabbit, you don't even wear clothes," he pointed out. "None of the automatons do," Rabbit and the Spine stared at each other, and a few moments after Rabbit couldn't think of a response, a simulated laughter erupted from the first robot. Soon after, Three began to giggle at their silly bickering, and even the Spine managed a laugh.

Peter looked between the three of them, then down at the textbook over his blueprints. Slowly, he pushed the book closed and off to the side of his desk and began to study the notes again, crossing off a few and adding a few to the pages, with a smile to his face.


End file.
